Участник:Kagrenak/Песочница 6
Айлейдис ( ), называемый иногда Старым Сиродиликом — язык, который использовала раса айлейдов. Происходил напрямую от Эльнофекса. Айлейды в разных провинциях говорили, скорее всего, на незначительно (за исключением Валенвудских айлейдов) различающихся местных диалектах. Валенвуд-Айлейдис ( ) — разновидность Старого Сиродилика. Это диалект айлейдов Валенвуда, в котором много заимствованно из Босмериса. Язык айлейдов имеет общую родословную с другими эльфийскими языками. Из-за этого встречаются слова, одинаковые для нескольких языков меров: например слово «Бал» с Айлейдиса и Данмериса переводится как «Камень». Не смотря на полные различия, также иногда встречаются похожие слова и в современном человеческом языке — Тамриэлике. Это может быть связано с порабощением айлейдами недов. В период после Алессианского восстания рабов, многие айлейды бежал в Валенвуд в поисках убежища у босмеров. Этот культурный обмен сильно повлиял на оба языка. Айлейдская грамматика *'Принадлежность': когда речь идёт о чьей-то собственности, то в конце имени владельца добавляется буква «е». Это правило применяется независимо от порядка слов в предложении. Например «Умариле абасель» переводится как «Запретный зал Умарила». Однако «Запретный зал Умарила» в переводе на айлейдский будет «Абасель ав Умариле». Обратите внимание, что буква «е» применяется даже при обратном порядке слов. 100px|right *'Множественное число': когда речь идёт о нескольких объектах, на конец слова добавляется буква «и». Например слово «Сель» («Зал»), становится «Сели» («Залы»). Тем не менее, в некоторых случаях «иа» используется вместо «и», или «и» добавляется в конце этого слова, что скорее всего связано с фонетикой. Окончание !«ис»! добавляется к словам, которые заканчиваются на гласные: например слово «Варла» («Звезда») становится !«Варлаис»! («Звёзды»). Это также можно увидеть в слове !«Брейла»!, что означает «Бук», и его множественном числе !«Брейлаис»! («Буковые деревья»). Следуя этой логике слово «Мора» («Лес») должно стать ?!«Мораис»!? («Леса»). *'Составные слова': айлейдский язык в основном состоит из сложных слов. Как правило это прилагательное в сочетании с существительным, хотя в некоторых случаях используются и два существительных. При сложении двух существительных (Сущ. 1 + Сущ. 2), первым переводится Сущ. 2: например слово «Сейсель» («Тень» + «Зал»), что переводится как «Зал тени». При составлении слова во множественном числе действует свое правило: окончание «и» и «иа» ставят во множественное число только одно слово в соединении. Например, слово «Лалориа» состоит из слов «Ла» («Время») и «Лор» («Тёмный»), где «иа» используется для обозначения слова «Ла» во множественном числе. Это означает, что слово «Время» трансформируется во «Времена», и таким образом перевод слова «Лалориа» — «Тёмные времена». *'Императив': в айлейдском языке глаголы повелительного наклонения используют суффикс «вой». Кроме того, при использовании императива со специфическим существительным (например, «Носите броню»), сразу после глагола следует добавить слово «ан» (например, «Барравой ан Каран», «Носите броню»). Это правило, однако, не распространяется на сочетание глагола с обычным существительным (например, «Носить доспехи», «Барравой Каран»).В оригинале специфическое существительное пишется «Wear the armor», в то время как обычное — «Wear armor». Слово «ан» означает английское «the», хотя оно не обязательно имеет тот же смысл. 600px|центр|Айлейдские буквы Айлейдский словарь Ниже приведен список известных айлейдских слов. Из-за большого количества сложных слов в языке, многие из них будут иметь аналогичные части. Перевод слова предоставляется, если известен. Примечания '' en:Ayleidis *Ownership: When referring a person's ownership of an object, an "e" is added to the end of the person's name. This applies no matter where the name is placed in relation to the object in question. For example, "Umarile Abasel" would translate to "Umaril's Forbidden Hall." "The Forbidden Hall of Umaril", however, would translate to "Abasel av Umarile". Notice that the added "e" still applies even when the syntax is inverted. *Plurals: When referring to more than one object, an "i" is added to the end of the word. For example, "Sel" ("hall") becomes "Seli" ("halls"). However, in some cases "ia" is used instead of "i", or an "i" is added just before the end of the word; in both cases it is most likely due to phonetics of the word in question. The ending "is" is added to words that end in vowels such as "varla" which means star becoming "Varlais" meaning stars. This can also be seen in "brelye" meaning beech tree and its plural "brelyeis" meaning beech trees. Using this logic "mora" meaning a wood should become "morais" meaning woods. *Compound Words: The Ayleid language is largely composed of compound words. These words are typically an adjective combined with a noun, but in some cases two nouns will be used. In the case of two nouns (Noun1Noun2), it is normally safe to assume that the word means "Noun2 of Noun1", as in the word "Ceysel" ("shadow"+"hall"), which translates to "Hall of Shadow." When a compound word becomes plural, the normal rules apply; however, the "ia" or "i" at the end of the word denotes plurality of only one word in the compound. For example, the word "Laloria" is made up of the words "La" ("time") and "Lor"("dark"), where the "ia" is used to denote that "La" is a plural. This means that "time" becomes "times", and the translation of "Laloria" is "dark times." *Imperatives: In the Ayleid language, imperative verbs have "-voy" as a suffix. When using an imperative with a specific noun (e.g. "Wear the armor"), the word "an" should be added right after the imperative (e.g. "Barravoy an Karan", "Wear the armor")*. This does not apply with an unspecific noun (e.g. "Wear armor", "Barravoy Karan"). ''"An" should be read as "the" when translated, but does not necessarily have the same meaning in English/3E Cyrodilic. __________________ Below is a list of known Ayleid words that were, for the most part, extracted from the names of ruins found in Cyrodiil. Definitions are provided when known. Because of the large number of compound words in the Ayleid language, many words in the list will have similar parts.